Field
The present invention relates generally to connectors for coupling electrical wires. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arc suppression connector.
Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are typically used to connect various components to one another. For example, in the manufacture of an automobile numerous sensors, actuators, etc., are connected to a wiring harness via a connector of some type. This streamlines the manufacturing process and facilitates replacement of the components should they fail.
During replacement of a component, an operator may not de-energize the wires prior to removal of the component, which can sometimes be a problem, especially where the component being disconnect has a relatively high inductance. In these cases, removal of the component while the component is energized may result in arcing within the connector. The arcing in turn leads to pitting and carbonization of the terminals, which reduces the current carrying capacity of the terminals.
Arcing has not historically been an issue in automobiles because typical automobiles operate at 12 volts, which is relatively low. However, auto manufactures have recently begun adapting newer automobiles to operate at 48 volts to allow for the use of higher gauge/lower weight wires to thereby improve overall fuel efficiency. The higher voltage operation exacerbates issues with arcing within the connectors.
Other problems with existing motor assemblies will become apparent in view of the disclosure below.